1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belay and rappel devices for use in climbing activities and, more particularly, it relates to a belay/rappel device usable in climbing activities and having an automatic locking position which self locks when the belay/rappel device is released thereby providing additional safety during ascents and controlled descents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belay/rappel devices are commonly used by climbers and others during climbing activities such as mountaineering, rock climbing, safety descents during emergencies and rescues, etc. In fact, almost any climber or other using a rope during climbing activities uses a belay/rappel device or similar device. Many of the conventional belay/rappel devices require one hand to stop or slow the rope of the climber so that the climber can descend in a safe and controlled manner.
While conventional self-locking belay/rappel devices will stop or slow the descent of the climber, they are typically heavy and have many moving parts associated therewith. Unfortunately, conventional locking belay/rappel devices require the load to be applied rapidly for the belay/rappel device to work in a proper and safe manner. Furthermore, due to the amount of equipment climbers are required to carry, lighter and stronger belay/rappel devices are preferred better.
One commonly used conventional belay/rappel device is the figure eight configuration belay/rappel device. The figure eight belay/rappel device operates by inserting a rope into a loop and over one more loop. The crossing of the ropes take up most of the friction thereby leaving the climber""s brake hand the ability to stop the rope with ease. While the figure eight configuration device is sufficient in most instances since it is light and strong, the figure eight configuration device is non-locking. If the climber happened to release the rope with the brake hand for any reason, the climber will certainly fall risking injury or even death.
There are very few auto-locking belay/rappel devices available. The devices that exist typically have a cam mechanism or a wedge that is engaged against the rope when a sudden force is exerted on the rope by the climber. Others involve a series of pulleys or wheels that create friction to slow the rope.
Over time and use, many auto-locking belay/rappel devices become loose from the movement of all the parts. To ensure optimal performance, the devices need to be cleaned regularly and oiled occasionally to ensure that the device works properly. Currently, there are no fully auto-locking belay/rappel devices that work with two ropes.
Most climbers are not comfortable with complicated belay/rappel devices and typically choose simple belay/rappel devices that have no moving parts and rely on the operator to stop the fall by gripping the rope in cooperation with the device that slows the force of the rope through friction. Furthermore, the simple devices are easier to feed the lead climber rope and take up slack rapidly than conventional auto-locking belay/rappel devices. These are the basic functions of a belay/rappel device and are critical in times of a fall or difficult situation that requires attentive rope handling by the belay/rappel device operator.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a belay/rappel device for use in climbing activities which self-locks if released by the climber. Additionally, a need exists for a belay/rappel device for use in climbing activities which incorporates no moving parts. Furthermore, there exists a need for a belay/rappel device for use in climbing activities which can accommodate one or more ropes.
The present invention is a device for controlling movement along at least one rope. The rope is foldable to form a first rope strand, a second rope strand, and a folded portion between the first rope strand and the second rope strand. The belay/rappel device comprises a main body having an open first end and an open second end. A rope securement mechanism adjacent the open second end retains the looped portion of the rope with the rope slidable about the rope securement means and the first rope strand and the second rope strand extending through the open first end. A carabiner is received within at least one carabiner opening formed in the main body with the first rope strand being positioned between the carabiner and the main body. The main body is rotatable to a released position allowing the rope to slide about the rope securement means through the main body and upon release of the main body and automatically rotatable to a locked position with the carabiner pinching the first rope strand against the main body inhibiting movement of the rope relative to the main body.
Additionally, the present invention includes a climbing system for controlling the ascent and descent of a climber. The climbing system comprises at least one rope and at least one carabiner. A frame member having at least one opening receives the carabiner with the frame member rotatable from a locked position to a released position. A pin extends from the frame member with each rope looped about the pin wherein in the locked position with each rope is restrained between the carabiner and the frame member and in the released position, each rope is free to move through the frame member about the pin, the frame member automatically rotating to the locked position upon release of the frame member.
The present invention further includes a method for inhibiting a climber from falling during a climbing activity. The method comprises providing at least one rope, providing at least one carabiner, providing a belay/rappel device, securing a looped portion of the rope the belay/rappel device with the rope slidable through the belay/rappel device, attaching the carabiner to the belay/rappel device over the rope, applying a force to the carabiner in a direction generally away from the belay/rappel device, locking movement of the rope through the belay/rappel device with the carabiner, rotating the belay/rappel device thereby moving the position of the carabiner relative to the rope and allowing the rope to slide through the belay/rappel device, and releasing the belay/rappel device to automatically rotate the belay/rappel device thereby locking movement of the rope through the belay/rappel device.